


The Lost story

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonrya Week, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: This is a scenario where Arya turns to something different after assassinating the Night king.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	The Lost story

Arya doesn’t know what is happening to her. One moment she was in the air with one ice-cold hand on her neck and the next moment she sticks the dagger into the Night king’s heart. As expected, he exploded into shards of ice resulting in another dozen walker’s death the same way. But what was unexpected, was the feeling of cold as if winter is slowly withdrawing from the surrounding to her. As if she is some magnet that could attract the cold into her heart. She felt her heart slowly turning to ice. Suddenly she couldn’t stand up from the ground. Her energy has all drained out and she doesn’t even have the energy to take a breath. And her heart she couldn’t feel it anymore. Is she dying? She collapsed into the ground on her back and her eyes took the beautiful sky that is now slowly clearing. As the sky turned clear, her eyes blurred and she fell into a deep slumber with winter in her heart.

Meanwhile, Jon paced towards the Godswood to check on his brother Bran. He doesn’t know how it happened and who all are left. Bran would be the only person who could tell if he is alive. His heart skipped a beat in the line of thought. He quickly dismissed it and focused on the surrounding. His eyes went to Theon who has a spear protruding through his stomach. Fear gripped his soul as his eyes frantically wash through the dead people searching for bran. Finally, he found Bran who was in his chair who somehow survived without a scratch on his skin. But his brother’s eyes were focused on something in the ground. Then he saw what took his brother’s attention. His sister no his cousin for whom he has taken knives to his heart. For whom he has forsaken his oaths. For whom he has died for. For whom he is secretly in love with. She laid there in snow unmoving with her eyes closed and in her left hand a dagger. Her chest was barely rising. No, it can’t be. A strangled noise erupted from his throat. Jon can’t be alive in a world where Arya cannot. Something inside him is dying now. But he did not know what. He could not put a name to it. Perhaps it was a part of his soul. Or maybe it was a part of his destiny. What it was, he couldn’t tell.

Except, he was terrified. Fear gripped him. His heart was beating fast and he broke into a cold sweat in the midst of cold winds. It was irrational, incomprehensible and terrifying. He wanted to shake it off, but he did not know what to shake off. One part of him tried to rationalize and speak to himself that he should take her to a master, but it was drowned in the massive panic that he was beginning to experience. Fortunately, Bran interrupted him from further sinking, though his emotionless voice didn’t ease any of his restlessness.

“She can be saved. You should get her to warmth” Jon crouched to the ground and gathered her in his arms. Her body was cold and he holds her close to warm her. He looked towards Bran to inform that he will send someone to carry him. Before he could say that, Bran nodded his head in understanding. He started towards the castle with him. Soon Tormund and Gendry pounced on him nearly making him trip down with Arya. They stopped their rambling as soon as they saw who he was holding. Gendry’s eyes widen as he took Arya’s state. His hand reached to touch Arya but Jon soon withdrawn from him halting his hands. He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t want anyone to touch her.

“I need a master. Can you go to Godswood and help Bran?” He asked them but continued his pace. Tormund nodded and immediately went to Godswood. But surprisingly Gendry never left his side. This is how Sansa saw him. Her eyes showed a relief on seeing him but it changed to something raw as she gazed down to his hands. Tears sprung through her eyes as she ran to them.

“Arya…..Gods…” She mumbled but then spring into action as she screamed at the top of her lungs searching for someone “Master..Get the master”

“You…go to her chambers….” Sansa ordered Jon and then on touching her face she quickly looked to another girl beside her and commanded “…and you start a fire immediately…fast…..I will get a master and come”

By the time Jon reached, Hearth was already lit and few maids were also present in the room. Jon paid them no mind as he started to remove her cloth which is soaked with snow and blood. Maids were taken aback by Jon’s inappropriate behaviour but kept their mouth shut afraid of the Warden. Jon turned to them ask to bring some warm water and a piece of cloth to remove the grim from her body. As soon as the maids left, Jon continued shedding her clothes one by one leaving Arya only in her small clothes. There is nothing appropriate as Arya had bound her chest properly. He then quickly tucked her amidst the thick blanket hoping it will provide enough heat to warm her. Jon then rubbed her hand and her barefoot as he had learned from Ygritte during his time beyond the wall to escape from the cold. But nothing he did have any effect on Arya’s body. If anything she is getting even colder. 

“Jon” He feels a hand on his shoulder and turned to Samwell his friend who is a master but not in name. His friend smiled in sympathy and said: “ Let me…” Sam did not need to complete his sentence as Jon quickly got up and gave his friend his space. Sansa too came around and stand beside him watching as Sam checking on Arya. Jon watched as Sam’s face turns into a frown upon feeling Arya’s heart and then her hand. His friend shook his head and turned to address them.

“Jon...Lady Sansa...Her body is so cold and her heartbeat is so weak. I feel like touching on Ice. This is unnatural.” Sam then sighed and continued “Can you tell me how it happened? Maybe Bran could help us”

Sansa looked at him with worry. Jon could tell she is barely holding her tears “ I will get Bran “ But before she turned to exit, the sound of Bran’s wheelchair and few footsteps can be heard. They all waited for them to reach and finally, Bran made entrance with Brienne, Ser Jaime and Podrick. And his vacant eyes fixed Jon with his penetrating gaze

“After Arya killed the Night king” Bran started but soon got interrupted by the intake of breath in the room as everyone around in the room heard him. He then continued “The Long winter brought down by the Night king chased its way to her heart. Her heart is turning into ice slowly now”

“What…What are you saying, Bran?” Sansa asked his brother urgently as she doesn’t have the patience to decipher any cryptic message from Bran. She wanted to scream at him and she did that “Brandon Stark…You are the Stark of the Winterfell and now you should act like one and say clearly how to save our sister” And for the first time after reuniting, Jon and Sansa saw their brother than the three-eyed raven. Bran smiled at her sister and said “Do not despair Sansa…Our sister shall be saved” He then turned to Jon and declared “Jon, You are the Song of Ice and Fire. In your vein flow the blood of Old Valyria and the Winter kings. Your blood has power and you should use it to save Arya and fulfil your destiny as you are the prince that was promised” Everyone except Jon felt confused as they heard the mention of Valyrians but they never raised anything.

Jon frowned and whispered “My blood..” Jon on instinct then cut his hand and moved his bloodied hands to rest upon Arya’s heart. As soon as the blood touched her skin, he felt dizzy and saw himself in some other place. He felt different and he moved as if he doesn’t have any control of his body. He felt anxious as he is walking towards a woman with a sword in his hand. He then addressed the woman

_“Nissa Nissa,” He said to her for that was her name, she turned to face him and he felt his heart jump as the woman is Arya her cousin then why his mouth called Nissa Nissa. He then remembered the priestess prophecy about Azor Ahai. But why is he in his body? He couldn’t ponder much on that as he said his next sentence without his consent but he could feel the emotion from this body_

_“Bare your breast and know that I love you best of all that is in the world” The woman Nissa Nissa did as he said not before she learned and whispered “My love… Our love will not end today..for I shall reborn for you and that time you will break my heart that possesses the power of winter and save me and thus by destroying the Night King forever”_

_Azor Ahai nodded with tears and thrust the smoking sword through her living heart. Her cry of anguish and ecstasy left the crack across the face of the moon but her blood and her soul and her strength and her courage all went into steel. The Sword suddenly glowed wielding the power and he vowed with despair to his now-dead wife “I thrust my sword to your loving heart. Next birth I shall take knives to my heart for you my love”_

He gasped and opened his eyes to see Sansa’s anxious face but his mind remembered what he felt in that body and yes he has taken knives for Arya is that means he is Azor Azai reborn as Melisandre claimed. He turned to Bran for answers and he answered “ yes Jon you are the Azor Azai reborn and Arya is Nissa Nissa your wife and you should stop Arya’s heart turning to ice by thrusting the weapon to her chest” Bran then gave the slender sword which he quickly realized as Needle

“Needle. The sword that represents your love for her. The sword that brought back her to Winterfell to you. This is the weapon”

Jon took the sword but hesitated and asked the dreadful question “She will live “ It was not a statement but a question raised in all their minds but only Jon said it aloud.

“I don’t know. If you don’t, she will turn into a winter queen and her soul shall never return to her body. It’s your choice” Bran replied. Jon sucked in some breath of air and put the pointy end of her sword to pierce her chest. When Jon brought back the sword from her heart, then a vibrant energy emits from her form as if some curse has broken and spread all around them. Everyone looked amazed as they feel a sense of peace suddenly. Then Arya opened her dark stark grey eyes that she shares with her father and Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This is just a foolish attempt to participate in Jonrya 2020 challenge for Mythology. Hope it's kind of an okay story for you all to read.


End file.
